youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MattShea
Matthew Edward Shea (born: ) (formerly MattShea369) is a Canadian gamer residing in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. He is called a Wisward (What his fans called him after a fan misspelled wizard as "retard"). He is from Fogo Island and studied Neuroscience at Memorial University Newfoundland. In one of his YouTube videos, he introduces his ex-wife, Ashley, announcing that the two had split up mutually April 23, 2019. He has also has 2 siblings, both in medical school—Mark who's 24 and Whitney who's 26. He has 7 pets—has 2 dogs named Luka and Thea, 3 cats named Will, Mia, and Ella, and two rabbits. Currently, he is 5 feet and 11 inches (5'11") He once dyed his eyebrows blue. He also runs the Shayy channel and the Make Me Suffer subreddit. Shea is famous for his Besiege, The Sims, Goat Simulator, Grand Theft Auto, Battle Cats, I hate the gays, and Duck Life YouTube gaming videos. Games Played * Agar.io * Ape Escape * Astroneer * Autocraft * Aqua Creep * Crash Arena Turbo Stars * Besiege * Bitlife * Burrito Bison * Burrito Bison Revenge * Burrito Bison: Launcha Libre * CHKN * Clone Drone in the Danger Zone * Cold Email * Crashtastic * Dead Cyborg * Defend Your Castle HD * Diep.io * Dream * Duck life 1-4 * Either.io * Facade * Far Cry 4 * FarSky * Feed and Grow * Firewatch * Geometry Dash * Goat Simulator * Gone Home * Grand Theft Auto 4 * Grand Theft Auto 5 * Guts and Glory * Happy Wheels * Hitman 2016 * Hitman: Absolution * Hitman: Blood Money * Hobo * House Party * Human: Fall Flat * I am Bread * Infect. Evolve. Repeat * Insaniquarium * Inside * Jurassic Heart * Kerbal Space Program * Kindergarten * Kindergarten 2 * Lakeview Cabin * Lakeview Cabin Collection * Lone Survivor * Lucius * Minecraft * Mr. President * My Little Blacksmith Shop * Nice Dudes * Octodad: Dadliest Catch * Outerwilds * Overgrowth * Paint The Town Red * Parkitect * Planet Coaster * Poly Bridge * QuikDate * Raft * Rick and Morty VR * Roblox * Rock of Ages * Rovercraft * School Days * Those pornhub games * Scrap Mechanic * Shoppe Keep * Sims 2 * Sims 3 * Sims 4 * Sir, You Are Being Hunted * Skate 3 * Slime Rancher * Slither.io * Sneak Thief * Something's In the Air * Stick RPG * Stick RPG 2 * Stick War * Stick War 2 * Stuntfest * Subnautica * Super Mario Maker * Surgeon Simulator * Tasty Blue * Tasty Planet * Tasty Planet: Back For Seconds * Tasty Planet Forever * The Amazing Frog * The Battle Cats * The Escapists * The Forest * The Gym * The Littlest Penguin * The Physio * The Sims 2 * The Sims 3 * The Sims 4 * The Sniper * The Stanley Parable * The Wolf Among Us * Thief * Totally Accurate Battle Simulator (TABS) * Tube Tycoon * Tuber Simulator * My mom's emotions * Turbo Dismount * Ultimate Epic Battle Simulator (UEBS) * War of the Monsters * Watch Dogs * Welcome To The Game * Whack The Creeps * Who's Your Daddy * Windlands * World of Goo * Yandere Simulator * Yoshi's Island * YouTuber's Life Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers